


a world without colour

by prosewithwoes



Category: Dizi - Fandom, Diziland, Emanet, Legacy - Fandom, Turkey TV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Hugs, Presumed Dead, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosewithwoes/pseuds/prosewithwoes
Summary: This is how I envisioned Yaman and Seher's meeting to go after she woke up in the hospital with the idea of him being dead still in her mind.Told only in Seher's POV.
Relationships: SehYam, Yaman and Seher, Yaman ve Seher
Kudos: 12





	a world without colour

**Author's Note:**

> This has no connection to my other stories it's solely what I pictured happening in the hospital scene!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> **I don't own these characters or their origins but I do own this piece of writing.**
> 
> Music inspiration:  
> Aile Bağları composed by Fırat Yükselir for Doğduğun Ev Kaderindir  
> https://youtu.be/b5sHcgIsHu4

He was gone.

That was the first thought Seher had when she opened her eyes in the hospital bed. Ozan shot him while he had tried his best to save her and now, he was gone.

Yaman was—Seher took a breath to allow herself to acclimate to this new world without him. A world without her giant who had saved her so many times in the past but couldn’t save himself. It was now a world of immense darkness, filled with a certain loneliness she never thought possible.

Yaman wasn’t someone who had been in her life for long, but the time he spent in it was etched onto her very soul. He challenged her, pushed her, made her question herself, but most importantly, he taught her to love another. She finally could admit it to herself, she was in love with him, she was overflowing with love for Yaman and her heart broke in a million little pieces with the thought of him dead.

The reason why she let herself get so angry over his betrayal of framing her was because it cut deep to realize he had never felt the way she did for him. That the emotions between them was only one-sided. Seher had to pull herself away and heal from the wounds that afflicted her, she had to let herself get used to that closed door to a future with them. But now, there was no door of possibility, there was no Yaman—he was gone.

Seher felt tears slide down the side of her face as this new reality finally sunk in. She could never see him, speak to him, yell at him again—she couldn’t love him anymore, even if it was from a distance.

Seher cried in earnest now, she never told him she forgave him for what he did, she never got the chance. How could the world be so cruel? How could evil people like Ozan walk this earth while Yaman was now lost to it? 

“Ms. Seher, you’re awake?” Seher cried and cried. “Are you in pain? I’ll go get the doctor,” the nurse went out the door and closed it on her way out. Seher was awake but now to a world without colour, a world without Yaman. She rose her hand and took off her oxygen mask—the sobs wracking her body made it hard for her to inhale the oxygen that was being fed through the tube.  
Yaman was dead and it was her fault. How could she forgive herself?

“Seher, Seher! What’s wrong?” Selim ran to the bed and grabbed her shoulders. He raised his hands to her face—the movement of his touch felt like live bugs crawling under her skin, she pulled away from it. “Seher, are you okay?” He moved his hands away from her body as if sensing that she didn’t want his touch. 

“Yaman, Yam—” Seher sat up on the bed and put her face in her hands. She wasn’t ready to say it out loud, not yet. 

“Seher, calm down,” Seher felt Selim move to sit on the bed and she quickly moved to the edge. 

“Selim, please leave, I need to be alone right now, please…” Seher whispered on a broken sob. She lifted her head and Selim flinched from the look on her face. Seher had no idea what she looked like, but she knew what she felt like, she was numb, no longer feeling a thing. Yaman was gone and nothing else mattered.

“Seher, no, you need a doctor.”

“Selim, go! Leave me! Go!” She was quickly out of breath, her body still recovering from the gas Ozan forced her to inhale. Seher felt tired, so, so tired. She dropped back on the bed and closed her eyes to escape it all. While she felt numb, her eyes still wept for her loss.

With her eyes closed, she tried to focus on her surroundings so that her grief wouldn’t take her to a place she could never return from. Selim was still hovering over her, but she chose to ignore him. 

She finally tuned into what was going on outside of her room. She heard people yelling, she heard the screeches of shoes on the tile.

She heard…him. 

Seher felt her chest grow heavy, her mind was playing tricks on her. It knew what she wanted most was to hear his deep voice again. Seher knew he was gone from this world and that it couldn’t be him.

“Let me in, I have to see her, I have to see that she is fine,” Seher cried and cried and cried. She wanted this to be real with every ounce of her being, but, he died, did he not?

“You let me in now or I will kill you, do you hear me? I will kill you.” That fury…it was Yaman.

Was he alive?

Seher’s eyes flew open. 

She bolted up from her prone position on the bed and pulled the IV from her arm and wires from her body—the machines flatlining. 

“Seher! Stop,” Selim tried to get her to lie back down, but she pushed his hands away.

She moved to sit on the edge of the bed—her legs hanging off. Seher’s head was swinging from the rapid movements and the lack of oxygen but she needed to know that he was alive, that he was okay.

Seher pushed herself off the bed and lost balance, falling right back onto it. She tried again and braced herself on the bed rails, trying to stabilize her legs. She then moved her hand to the IV pole and held on for dear life. Her legs were wobbly and could barely hold her up, but she needed to see him.

“Seher, please, get back into bed,” Seher ignored Selim and used the pole to help her to walk. She moved slowly on her unsteady feet, but she was moving closer to his voice, to him. She felt Selim breathing down her back, but she didn’t care, she was finally out of the door. 

She turned in the direction of his shouts and finally, he was there.

Yaman was alive and well.

Yaman was alive.

Seher felt life surge back into her with that thought. She felt relief and happiness at the sight of him yelling at the doctors, Firat, Ali, and the hospital security, who tried to keep him away from her. He hadn’t seen her yet; he was still yelling his intent of murder.

“I will kill you if you don’t let me see her.” Seher let out a raspy giggle at his threat, she knew he wasn’t lying but she if she had any doubts that this was just a fragment of her imagination, this proved that thought wrong.

“Yaman!” He froze in his spot and finally moved his eyes towards her. She had never said his name out loud before and she could see that she shocked him, but she no longer cared. She lived with the thought that he was dead for too long, she almost had to keep going without him and she realized that could never be a possibility. Seher realized that life was too short, too fleeting. 

“Se-Seher?” Yaman uttered. Seher was so attuned to him that despite all the yelling going on around them, she felt him utter her name as if he said it through a microphone, his voice booming into the depths of her soul.

Seher felt her body blaze with energy, her legs getting steady—she let go of the pole. She walked, then ran the short distance to the man who risked it all to save her, the man who held her heart.

She ran right into his chest and put her head over his heart. Seher heart the rapid beat, the constant intake of breath, Yaman was alive. His arms were still being held by the security men, but Seher felt him move his head into her neck, breathing her in.

“I thought you were dead, I thought—” Seher burst into tears as the fear resurfaced.

“You really thought a bullet could kill me?” Yaman pulled his arms out of the grip of the security men and placed them on her arms, as if hesitant to touch her. She lifted her head and looked into his softening eyes; his gaze was warm as he took her all in. “Are you okay?” Yaman bent his head to look deeply into her eyes, in these moments, it was like nothing else mattered. 

The rest of the world fell away and only they remained. Yaman and Seher didn’t need words to communicate their thoughts to one another, somehow she knew that he felt relief at seeing her and a deep sense of affection. It was like they could breathe again just by seeing the other.

It certainly felt that way to Seher as she kept looking into his expressive eyes. It was as if a piece of thread connected their very souls to one another, binding them in ways Seher never thought possible.  
Seher moved her hands around his waist and put her head back on his chest. She felt his arms go around her—enveloping her in his embrace, she inhaled his scent of dark spices and sandalwood and let out a sigh. She felt like she was home. 

He was her home. 

Seher finally found her home. It wasn’t a place with four walls and a door, it was a person, Yaman was her home and the thought should have scared her but all it did was make her pull him closer to her.

Yaman moved his head into her neck and pulled in her scent deeply. He let out an audible breath as if, he too, felt peace in her arms.

“You’re okay,” Yaman said on a breath as if reassuring himself that she was alive and well. The two of them spent those moments getting acquainted with one another again, assuring themselves they both were fine.

“Seher, you need to get back into bed,” Firat words pulled her out the peace she found in Yaman’s arms, Seher moved away from him and peered around them. Everyone was looking at them. Selim and Firat gazed at them with a mixture of confusion and horror upon their faces as if this idea of Yaman and Seher was unbelievable to them. While it could be unbelievable to some with the past they shared, to Seher, it felt like the most right thing in this world.

Seher looked back at the man who held her in the palm of his hand, who had the very power to crush her but instead chose to be her own gentle giant.

She closed her eyes and moved away from him, she felt her strength slowly dwindle and knew she needed to be in bed. She nodded to Firat and tried to walk back. Her legs collapsed, but Yaman was right behind her like a mountain, holding her up. He eased his hands under her legs and around her back, lifting her to his chest. 

“I got you,” Yaman murmured over her head and Seher let out a sigh—resting her head against his shoulder, breathing him in again. He walked her back to her room and placed her on the bed all the while looking into her eyes.

Seher smiled up at him, finally feeling like she could breathe again, she grasped his warm hand in hers with only one thought in her head.

Yaman was alive and she loved him with everything that she was.


End file.
